Researchers have often found determining the weight and size of fish difficult. A manual process of catching and weighing a sample set of fish is often used to estimate the size and weight of a larger number of fish in an area. However, such a process is time-consuming, inaccurate, and requires substantial financial, logistical, and human resources.